Thorr
Powers and Abilities Powers Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid Physiology: Biologically half-Asgardian on his father's side and half-Elder God on his mother's side; Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian and other gods. However, due to his unique birth, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. He is invulnerable to powerful energy blasts, weighted impacts, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Even without his godly power, Thor is still physically the strongest and most durable of all the Asgardians.20 Divine Force: also known as the God-Force. The godly energies that fuel all of Thor's godlike powers. Thor's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Mjolnir.114 Unlike many other deities, Thor's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. The only beings so far that has been shown to affect Thor's God-force are Odin4511720118 Dormammu,119 and Odin's raven in the form of Marnot.12 Thor's God-force is also the key to him using the God-blast.120 * Godlike Strength: In addition to being the God of Thunder, Thor is also the Asgardian God of Strength, as such he is physically the strongest of the Asgardian gods and his strength is unlimited.4310912116122110123 His feats include destroying an arch weighing over a million tons,124 crumbling Uru into dust,123 lifting the Midgard Serpent,125 who was large enough to coil around the Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip.121 Pushing the Worldengine, which reversed the Yggdrasil Tree.126 Thor nearly killed Angrir with a powerful blow, who had defeated the base level Red Hulk (He grows much more powerful from absorbing energy).127 His clash against Gorr shattered entire worlds.128 He effortlessly threw a piece of star core at the god-bomb.129 He also physically held together the fissures of a badly damaged moon, and mended it with his lightning.128 He has effortlessly snapped adamantium alloy cables by simply flexing.130He pushed over the Leaning Tower of Pisa with his finger.131 His punch when met with same force has leveled a countryside132 and even closed dimensional rifts.133 He has towed the island hydrobase into New York Harbor.134 After being damaged in a battle, Thor literally holds up the George Washington Bridge long enough for Damage Control to fix it.135 Wonder Man conceded Thor as his superior.136 He has also resisted the gravity of a neutron star.137 Thor has proven capable of several acts of vast physical strength, including stalemating the Hulk in a battle for an hour.138139 He was able to break Silver Surfer's force field with a single blow,110 knocked out Namor with a single blow (despite Namor being fully hydrated during a rain storm),140 and has effortlessly defeated the Bi-Beast,141 Red Hulk, 142 and Gladiator.143 He has also stalemated Hercules in various contests of strength and one time defeated him,144 as well as nearly rendered the Juggernaut unconscious after negating his mystical defenses.145 Thor's strength is so great that he was able to launch Harald Jaekelsson's body into orbit with a single uppercut146 and sent the Hulk-like Bodolf the Black right through the entire Earth with a single punch.147 Superhuman Speed: Even without the Mjolnir, Thor can move at extreme speeds and easily outrun many speedsters (if not all). Thor can fly to the sun in a matter of minutes.75 Thor was even able to strike down a moving Quicksilver and has claimed to have fought foes faster than him.159 He can throw Mjolnir at several times the speed of light160161 and also swing Mjolnir at several times the speed of light while his strength was reduced in half.29 It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time & space.162 In addition, Thor can appear anywhere across the Universe or other dimensions in just seconds. Superhuman Reflexes: Thor's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are supperior to those of the finest human athlete. Thor could visually detect objects that move at fantastic speeds (this happened when Thor was the target of artillery fire,140 and when he saw the speedy Hermes.165) Thor once stated that he was as fast as the lightning he commands.166 Thor can twirl his cape so fast that he creates a tornado.42 Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is more beyond efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time, and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all.167 Using the Belt of Strength also doubles his stamina to incalculable levels.168 While in the state of Warrior's Madness, Thor's stamina also increased tenfold.169170 Superhuman Senses: Thor's superhuman senses allow him to see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System,171 allow him to track objects traveling faster than light,172 and hear cries from the other side of the planet.173 Invulnerability: Being a god whose heritage is both half-Asgardian and half-Elder God affords Thor virtual invulnerability and immunity to any such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, viruses, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has a immunity to heat and subzero148 and lead and radiation poisoning.149150130151 Thor has flown through the heart of stars.152 He withstood what he thought to be the weight of a score of planets.153 Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the Asgardian Destroyer.154 Thor also once took a glancing hit by a Doomsday Bomb that was capable of ravaging an entire planet,155 and soon after that explosion he fell from space (leaving a crater miles wide) to a planet called Pangoria.155 He has withstood several blasts from Odin,156 and even survived blasts from Celestials.109 With his powers reduced in half, Thor was able to withstand a blow from the Skurge the Executioner's axe.29 Thor is truly extremely difficult to kill as his life force is stated to be augmented by his godlike heritage, and Mjolnir.157 Thor can even survive absolute zero temperatures, and even though he was trapped inside, he showed no discomfort after being rescued by Hulk and immediately resumed battle.158 Accelerated Healing Factor: As stated previously, Thor is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible to injure him. But due to Thor’s unique physiology he is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could. Thor has displayed the ability to regenerate his liver when it was vitrified,174 and was able to heal his two broken wrists in a matter of hours.148175 This healing factor is said to be much stronger than that of the typical Asgardian Gods. With the use of Mjolnir, Thor can also regenerate his clothes. Also, with Thor using his other powers, he can regenerate missing limbs or organs. However, without the Mjolnir,176 his other powers or the Odin Force,152 Thor cannot regenerate lost limbs.98 Immortality: Like all Asgardians, Thor is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and hasn't aged since reaching adulthood. Thor has been stated to be thousands of years old which makes his life span incomparable to that of the human beings which he protects. However, this doesn't mean that he can't be killed as no member of any of Earth's pantheons of gods is truly immortal. To be truly immortal, Death itself has to banish an individual from entering it's realm. The Elders of the Universe for instance are among the only truly immortal beings in the universe as Death prevents them from dying. While they can still be injured and feel pain, they will fully recover from any injury no matter the severity, though it may take time to do so. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep.180 Transcend Dimensions: When he was trapped in the Tesseract (a pocket universe prison) from the Collector, Thor determined the boundaries of the Tesseract and escaped.181 Vast Energy Manipulation: Thor has stated that he relies on the power of Mjolnir too often. Mjolnir does afford powers and abilities that he would not normally have, but Mjolnir is a tool, and Thor has natural energy manipulation abilities without Mjolnir, in most case, his natural powers surpasses than most Asgardians Gods. He can easily go toe to toe with Zeus’s own extremely powers.17 During Ragnarok, Thor had seen his family and friends fall to Loki's army and he reached down into himself for strength he never realized before and projected an energy blast so powerful that he knocked out Durok the Demolisher, who was so powerful that Thor, even with Mjolnir, was barely able to hold his own against. He can always projects omni-directional blast.182 * Electrokinesis: Thor usually uses the Mjolnir to channel his storm skills but he is able to discharge the rays from his hands. Likewise, he summoned a ray of heaven without the Mjolnir. * Weather Control: '''Thor as the god of thunder and son of Gaea was born with the natural ability to control weather since birth. Thor normally relies on Mjölnir to control the weather with devastating degree and release blasts of lightning. Mjolnir allows him better more precise control over his powers and allows him to better regulate his power output, and can act as a shortcut to access his natural powers. This is compared to using his powers without Mjolnir which seemingly require more effort to summon and are more raw and unregulated in their nature. He is able to summon huge storms, rain and lightning from the sky and also creating weather to where there normally isn't any. He has also the ability to create unnatural weather like fire rain on a barren planet. Thor can also discharge lightning bolts from his hands that are lethal and raw in power, also engulfing his hands in lightning to amp his punches.183He also summoned a lightning bolt from the sky without Mjolnir to strike Hogun to revive him from near death.184 He summoned a lightning bolt to strike Hercules (which brutally injured him) to break his grip on him.185 He once mended together a badly damaged moon with his lightning.128182 Abilities '''Indomitable Will: Thor has shown to have a powerful force of will, so much so that he has defied the will of his father Odin, who is his king and is bound to serve him, on several occasions if he feels the need to do so. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. On occasion, he has demonstrated the will power necessary to overcome mental domination.198 Master Combatant: Trained in the arts of war, Thor is a highly skilled warrior and proficient in unarmed combatant.199200 Telepathy Immunity: Thor has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings. He resisted a mind thrust attack of the Rigellians,201 the magical music of Ares, a mental attack from Glory, Morgana le Fay's attempt to dominate his mind, resisted the power of the Eye of Horus, and the mind blast of the Super-Beast.202 Some Knowledge of Magic: Thor was able to cast an illusion, after years watching Loki prowess in manipulating magic.174 Master Tactician: For millennia, he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employing effective strategies and tactics. Thor serves as the as the first choice to defend Asgard from its enemies. He has earned the trust of his fellow Asgardians to follow him into battle. When Odin died after his battle with Surtur, all of Asgard was behind the idea to follow Thor as the new King of Asgard. Talented Public Speaker: Thor has addressed Asgardian masses, rallied troops and Avengers teammates into battle. He has also married some of his Avengers teammates and given compassionate eulogies. Highly Influential Connections: During his life, Thor has served Asgard as it's Prince, Lord, and King and with these positions he has had access to the wealth of Asgard to pay an Oklahoma land owner for the land he put Asgard on, all the weapons and magical artifacts in Asgard and field command of Asgard's forces in Odin's stead. As a founding member of the Avengers, he has a good reputation among Earth's heroes who would answer his call if needed and he would answer their call in return. He also has good relations with gods from other pantheons. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak Thor can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages.187188 Weaknesses Warriors' Madness: also known as the Sin Unpardonable.213 Warrior's Madness is the most forbidden malady in Asgard by law of Odin. Any who fall under it must pay the penalty, only the most bitter sacrifice can atone for it.214Despite this allowing Thor to increase his strength and stamina tenfold, this threatens Thor's sanity. Symptoms include massive headaches, mentally erratic, savage, animalistic, uncontrollable behavior, and unreasoning.169170215216217 Equipment Megingjord: A magical belt worn by the Thunder God that would double his natural strength and stamina.219 The belt is fueled by the Odin Force and can also increase the might of Mjolnir. When Odin fed a large amount of Odin Force into it, the belt increased Thor's strength so much that he was able to knockout a powered-up Thanos clone.220 Weapons Jarnbjorn: A battle axe forged by Dwarves that Thor wielded long before Mjolnir.88 Kang tricked Thor into placing an enchantment on Jarnbjorn, in order to pierce the armour of Celestials or armour created using Celestial technology.35 Thor lost it centuries ago, but recently reclaimed it from the Apocalypse Twins.223 In addition to piercing Celestial armour, Jarnbjorn is an effective blunt force instrument, Thor used it to kill Gorr224 and cleave off one of Red Onslaught's horns.225 The Asgardian warhammer Mjolnir: Mjolnir is a symbolic weapon of Thor, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional warhammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even harder. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. When Loki attempted to use the Silver Surfer to defeat Thor, he tricked the Surfer into attacking Thor, Loki even augmented the Silver Surfer's powers with his own, after which the Surfer said that he had never felt that powerful before. He also claimed that: "I have seen his mallet's magic, it is truly mightier than my cosmic force!"110 Hulk has stated that the Mjolnir is unbeatable.116 Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon. It has been described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains" and has proven capable of creating a small crack in the armor of a Celestial, with a rare exception being primary adamantium. Mjolnir also grants Thor mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the electromagnetic spectrum,229 gravity,230 etc. A few other examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: * Worthiness Enchantment: This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!"231 "It's almost intoxicating!"232 As the true master of Mjolnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with his own godly abilities. However, after Nick Fury told him an undisclosed secret, he lost his ability of wielding Mjolnir.233 * Mystical Link: Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so chooses; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor.234 Weather Manipulation: Wielding Mjolnir grants its master the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more (although Thor can control them by himself, it seems that Mjolnir boosts his ability of controlling the base elements of a storm). They can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. It can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows them to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Its user can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. The ability of Mjolnir's wielder to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. Flight: Mjolnir's user is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flew at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Thor could fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye.29 He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light,30 and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. It has been established that the speed of Thor's hammer transcends both time and space.31 Mjolnir can also perform complicated maneuvers in the air,32 and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought.33 By spinning Mjolnir at high speeds over his head, Thor has been able to hover in midair. Energy Projection: With Mjolnir, its can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. * God Blast: Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his godly energies in combination with the mystical properties of Mjolnir can be channeled through his hammer for a single massive blast known as the God Blast.1734 His godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength, which should double Mjolnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his godly energies into Mjolnir to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar,17 the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeled. The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the being Galactus, who was forced to flee for his life.35 Thor can send the God Blast to the core of Ego the Living Planet and Alter Ego and render both comatose.36 He has also used the God Blast to defeat Surtur, Ymir, Juggernaut, and Zelia. * Anti-Force: Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets.37 This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity Mangog himself. * Thermo-blast: Thor has the ability to produce a universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the Living Planet.38 Barriers: With Mjolnir, Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortexes that are impenetrable. Not even Earth's most advanced weapons could weaken Thor's barrier field that shielded the U.N. headquarters.39Thor stated that he could have contained a cosmic flash attack from Stellaris, this blast was strong enough to destroy the planet Earth.40 These vortexes and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to completely contain the explosion generated by a life bomb, which is so powerful it would have completely destroyed a fifth of the Marvel Universe, without the vortex even faltering, meaning that Thor literally contained a blast that is capable of annihilating millions upon millions of galaxies.41 Energy Sensing: Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy.424344 It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy,45 and supernatural energy.46. Mjolnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding,47 detect any Asgardian's aura by their electrons discharge,48 and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects.49 Energy Absorption and Redirection: Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back amplified many times over towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. Thor has used Mjolnir to reflect the vast and hazardous amounts of energy being emitted by the biological weapon implanted within the Wasp's body by the Skrulls back at her while all of Earth's other super humans were helpless. Thor used Mjolnir to absorb Ultron's entire energy source, the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic,50Sky-Walker's Cosmic Tempest,51 radio active energy,52 magnetism53 such as Magneto's personal magnetic field54 and a portion of Pangoria's planetary magnetic field. Mjolnir's ability to absorb energy is so powerful he managed to absorb, contain and redirect the entire energy of the Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy the entire galaxy,55 absorb mystical energies, such as Pluto's mystic flame.56 He was even able to absorb a portion of the mystical energies from every god pantheon on Earth,57 and absorbed the electromagnetic energies of the Celestial Mother-ship.58 Teleportation: By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of Wormholes through means of a vortex59 and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously.60 He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa.6162 Thor has used Mjolnir to rip the fabric of the universe to send Surtur and Ymir to the Death Dimension63 and send an entire population to Limbo,64 Thor can also use Mjolnir to travel through portals anywhere within the same dimension.65 Negation of Mystic Energy: He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat Juggernaut in combat. He was able to stop Mephistofrom taking human souls to the Dark Dimension.68 Time Travel/Chronokinesis: Mjolnir can bend space and time and allow itself and its holder to travel through time.7778 Mjolnir lost this ability when Thor was convinced by Immortus to remove it to help the planet Phantus, which was trapped in Limbo.79 This was later revealed to be a hoax by Immortus to deprive the Avengers of their main means of time travel.80 In spite of this, Mjolnir is still capable of manipulating time,71 to the extent that Mister Gryphon attempted to use it as part of his plan to return home81 only to be defeated by the temporal paradox of two different versions of the hammer striking each other.82